The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-096547, filed Apr. 2, 2008, is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storage device and a liquid presence determining method.
2. Related Art
A liquid storage device which is provided with a storage portion storing liquid therein is already known. An ink jet printer, which is provided with a storage portion (an ink storage portion of an ink cartridge) storing ink therein, is an example of the liquid storage device.
In the ink jet printer, ink is supplied from the ink storage portion to a head.
JP-A-2006-326929, JP-A-2006-327102, and JP-A-2005-067122 are examples of the prior art.
When the supply of ink from the ink storage portion to the head is repeated, the ink in the ink storage portion will be exhausted (that is, an ink end occurs). In such a case, there is necessity of informing a user of the occurrence of the ink end to prompt the user to replace the ink cartridge. Therefore, there is a need to appropriately determine presence of ink in the ink storage portion.